Tomorrow
by Rishka Hadad
Summary: My first attempt at a songfic...so please R&R let me know what you think. I can only improve if i get reviews. :


**MY FIRST SONGFIC!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT i repeat do NOT own any rights at all to the Teen Titans or the song Tomorrow (Chris Young)**

**Please R&R **

* * *

><p><strong>Tomorrow<strong>

Beast Boy walked into the cave where Terra's statue had once stood. He stared blankly at the empty space and felt the aching pain in his heart. He still longed for Terra.

He began to walk forward to the rock where she had been frozen…slowly, reluctantly he walked forward .

**Tomorrow I'm gonna leave here. I'm gonna let you go and walk away. Like every day I said I would. And tomorrow, I'm gonna listen To that voice of reason inside my head Telling me that we're no good.**

Beast Boy stopped in front of the stone and read the plaque over and over until his heart felt like it would explode. "Terra. A Teen Titan. A True Friend…" Beast Boy felt the tears forming in his eyes and he held them back , "I'm not crying anymore…I miss you Terra. I'll always miss you, but I'm not gonna cry anymore."

Memories began to flood into Beast Boy's mind. The _Good_ memories. Meeting Terra. Living with Terra. Laughing with Terra. Falling in love with Terra. Beast Boy smiled and he let the memories keep flowing. The memories become more vivid.

Black and white still shots became moving frames of colour. The soundless movies became symphonies full of wonder.

Her voice began to echo in his mind. Her scent filled his nostrils and her liveliness filled the dense air. As the vivid memories came the emotions that went with them came back to him…happiness, peacefulness, love, and longing. He smiled this was the last time he wanted to come back to this empty deserted place.

**Tomorrow I'll be stronger. I'm not gonna break down and call you up. When my heart cries out for you. And tomorrow, you won't believe it, But when I pass your house, I won't stop no matter how bad I want to.**

Beast Boy continued to relish in the good memories. They were playing like a music video in his head, one wonderful thing after another.

**Baby when we're good, You know we're great But there's too much bad for us to think That there's anything worth trying to save**

Just like a knife the memories turned in the painful agonizing betrayal of Terra. All the times he had to fight her. All the times he truly believed she was his enemy. The pain was almost unbearable. He could feel the first tear slipping from his eyes and he stood up. He stood tall, proud, strong.

"This is the last time I want to be here Terra," Beast Boy said. "You said we'd always be friends. Remember?" Terra's voice echoed in the air around him. Beast Boy turned frantically to find the source and spotted a silhouette to his left.

"Terra?" Beast Boy's voice was shaky and vulnerable. The silhouette began to walk toward him. "I needed you Beast Boy. I still need you," her voice was almost angelic. Beast Boy rushed to her and threw his arms around her. "Oh Terra!" He cried as the tears began to fall.

**But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time Rock you strong in these arms of mine. Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow. We're like fire and gasoline. I'm no good for you. You're no good for only bring each other tears and sorrow. But tonight, I'm gonna love you like there's no tomorrow**

Terra gently pushed him away. "Terra?" Beast Boy questioned her as she began to walked backwards. "Terra!" He stepped forward and reached for her. "Terra don't go!" The silhouetted Terra stopped, "The girl you want me to be is just a memory." She began to fade away as Beast Boy's communicator went off. "Terra…don't go. Come with me," His voice was pleading. "You go. You're the Teen Titan. That's who _you _are," Terra's voice faded with each word. "Terra! TERRA!" Beast Boy screamed as he opened his eyes.

* * *

><p>Beast Boy walked into the cave where Terra's statue had once stood. He stared blankly at the empty space and felt the aching pain in his heart. He still longed for Terra.<p>

He began to walk forward to the rock where she had been frozen…slowly, reluctantly he walked forward .

"This is the last time I will ever be here Terra," his voice was strong, confident. An angelic voice questioned him, "Why Beast Boy?" He turned to walk back out of the cave and said softly, "Because Terra, things change." 

**Tomorrow, I'm gonna leave here.I'm gonna let you go and walk away like every day I said I would**

* * *

><p><strong><em>REVIEW! PLEASE!<em>  
><strong>


End file.
